


Telephone

by makoheadrush



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plotless porn, jerking off, reno is a dirty dirty bastard, unadulterated smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makoheadrush/pseuds/makoheadrush
Summary: Reno is feeling lonely, and horny.  Sadly for him, Cloud is on the road, making extra deliveries, and can't get home right away due to the weather.  What’s a Turk to do when he’s missing his lover?  Pre-established Cloud/Reno relationship.  Mature content - check the tags!





	Telephone

It was just a run-of-the-mill weeknight in Edge – nothing special, though the weather was pretty fantastic, Reno thought. He sat in a deck chair on his balcony, cigarette dangling from his lips, clad only in his boxer shorts. The Turk felt a familiar stirring in his crotch, and glared down at the boner popping up like a signal flare.

“Cut the shit,” Reno told his dick. “Cloud isn’t here. Fucker’s working late.” He sighed, then flopped back into his chair and sulked. “Suppose I’m gonna have to rub one out….” Reno grumbled, then jumped slightly as his PHS rang. He grinned as he saw who the caller was.

“Well, well, well…speak of the devil,” Reno relaxed back into his chair, letting out a contented little sigh as he took another slug of whiskey from his glass. “Where the hell are ya, anyway?”

Reno smiled even more as he heard Cloud’s dry chuckle over the phone. “Junon. I was hoping to be back in a few hours, but there’s a bad storm blowing in from the coast. I’m just going to crash here for the night, I already got a room at the inn. Why…do you miss me?”

“No,” Reno lied easily, laughing all the while. His hand had ghosted down his side without him really even noticing, fingers playing with the elastic edge of his short. He sucked in his breath through his teeth.

“Okay….maybe I _am_ feeling a little lonely right now.” Reno shifted, balancing the phone in between his ear and his shoulder, and hissed as he wrapped his hand gingerly around his cock, closing his eyes. “Uhhh.”

Cloud’s eyes went wide as he bit back a smile – quite aware that his pants were suddenly feeling a bit constricting. He lay back on the bed in his spartan surroundings – the inn he’d chosen to hunker down in was certainly no five-star hotel – and began working out of his belt and pants.

“Reno….are you jerking off?” Cloud demanded, trying not to laugh. The accusation was met with a vehement denial from Reno.

“No! I mean…not _yet_.” Reno chuckled, hearing the telltale sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor. “Don’t act so shocked, Cloud. I just heard your belt hit the floor, don’t tell me you ain’t polishing your knob, too.”

“Shut up,” Cloud grunted, easing his leather pants off. “I had a long day.”

“Got something else long for ya, babe,” Reno crooned. “Too bad you can’t see it. Guess you’ll just have to…use your imagination?”

Cloud laughed in spite of himself. “Reno. Are we seriously having phone sex right now? I’ve…never done this before.”

“Bullshit,” Reno retorted. “Listen. Don’t analyze this. Just…pretend like I’m there. Pretend it’s my hand on ya, strokin’ ya….”

Cloud moaned, his hand slowly moving up and down. “Oh…oh shit, Reno. What – what are you doing?”

Reno grunted, kicked his boxers down until they were hanging at his knees, and wrapped his hand around his own cock. “Waitin’ for _you_, dummy. If….if you were here with me, what would you be doing to me right now?”

Cloud went silent for a moment, slowly stroking himself before he came back with a reply.

“I…..I would be sucking you off,” Cloud said softly. “Imagine…my mouth on you. Licking your balls. My tongue running up and down, over the tip of your – “

“Oh, _fuck_, Cloud!” That was all the inspiration Reno needed to really go to town on himself. “Like hell you haven’t done this before, do you have any idea what you’re _doing_ to me?” 

“Yeah,” Cloud gasped. “Because….I’m having….the same problem….”

“Together,” Reno rasped. “Let’s do this together.” Luckily, Reno’s apartment balcony was somewhat private, though if anyone in the apartment complex facing his had been out on their balcony, they would have had a bird’s eye view of a certain redheaded Turk pleasuring himself. 

“O-okay,” Cloud stammered, hand moving even faster now, eyes tightly shut. Reno could hear his lover making that humming noise he always made before he’d come.

“So close, Cloud…” Reno whispered. “So fucking close. Ahh!” Reno’s foot flew out as he began jerking himself off even faster, accidentally kicking over a potted fern. The terracotta pot landed on its side and cracked, soil spilling out of the plant, but Reno didn’t stop. _Couldn’t_ stop.

“I’m – almost – there – “ Reno whimpered. Hearing Cloud losing it was sending him completely over the edge; Reno threw his head back, teeth bared as he came in his hand. Cloud, for his part, was taking a bit longer, and Reno decided to ‘help’ things along.

“Picture this, Cloud,” Reno whispered. “We’re riding Fenrir just outside Junon, my arms are wrapped around your waist. I’m so hard, my dick’s just pokin’ ya in the ass – “

“Holy fuck, Reno – “ Cloud gasped, red-faced, his hand moving so fast he knew he’d end up with a cramp later on.

It’d be worth it.

Reno continued his very detailed description of exactly what he’d do to Cloud on the back of that bike. “You can’t take it anymore, you’re so fuckin’ horny you just pull over; we drop our pants, and I’m bending ya over the back of Fenrir – you’re so fucking tight, Cloud, gods – “

“Reno – oh, Reno – holy shit – “

“….and finally I’m _in_, I’m all the way in, and I’m fuckin’ ya so hard you almost lose your grip on the bike…”

“Gods damn it, Reno,” Cloud’s voice was hoarse, giving way to a low growl as he finally came, hard and fast. Still panting, drenched in sweat, Cloud lay back down on the pillow, somewhat in disbelief over what he and Reno had just done.”

“Guess it’s true, yo,” Reno whispered, snickering. “Absence _does_ make the heart grow fonder. Or hornier. Something like that.”

Cloud laughed. “Yeah. Something like that. Uh….I guess I need to go clean up. That was….” 

“Yeah,” Reno agreed. “That was somethin’, yeah? We should do this again,” he quipped. “But next time, let’s leave the PHS out of it. I’d rather have ya in my bed, where you belong,” Reno added, a bit of a possessive growl in his voice. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Cloud promised. “I think we’ll both sleep pretty well tonight, though.”

“Ha, no shit,” Reno replied. “Night, Cloud.”

“Good night, Reno.” 


End file.
